Sleepless in Seattle
by melinda08
Summary: Daphne can't sleep and so she does the first thing that comes to mind- she calls Niles.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne sighed as she put on her nightgown. She had just spent the most romantic evening of her life with Niles Crane of all people. Who knew he could be so sensitive, so thoughtful, so generous? Somewhere she supposed she knew that, she just never imagined that he could be that way with her. She considered herself a very lucky girl to be seen on the arm of such a handsome man. Oh wait, there was that little catch. She couldn't be seen on his arm, thanks to that conniving snob of a wife of his. But that was another matter for another day. Tonight nothing could ruin this magical evening she'd spent on the roof of the building with the man of her dreams.

Funny how the man of her dreams prevented her from sleeping. She tossed and she turned and it was one a.m. and she still couldn't' sleep a wink. Finally she picked up the phone and took a chance.

"Niles… are you asleep?" she asked in that distinctive British accent of hers.

"No. I was wondering if you were," he giggled. Funny maybe she really could read minds.

"I know its late and I hope you'll forgive me for calling so late. But I just couldn't' stop thinking about you and what a wonderful evening I had tonight. It was one of the most perfect evenings I've ever had."

"Oh Daphne. Words can't explain how I felt about tonight." Niles sat up. "It was possibly the most glorious night of my life, with the possible exception of the Snow Ball. Holding you in my arms again felt like heaven. You are a marvelous dancer you know."

Daphne laughed. "Oh Niles you are so generous."

They both paused.

"You know Dr. Crane… Niles… I know this might embarrass you and it's terribly forward of me… but I was wondering if you were always that generous."

"Well I am a good tipper."

"No Niles."

Niles paused as the implications of Daphne's statement sank in. "Are you saying… are you suggesting… we make love?"

"I don't know what's come over me but I can't stop thinking about anything else. I don't want to put you on the spot and I don't want you to do anything you want to do. But ever since the kitchen today and you brought it up I just keep wondering what it would be like to be with the man I love," Daphne explained.

"But I thought you said we should wait."

"And I did think that. But I changed my mind. All I want to do is be with you. Is that so bad?"

Niles grinned from ear to ear. This was the moment he'd waited years for. "No. Not at all." It was all he could do from grabbing her through the phone and having his way with her right then and there. "Shall I go over to your place?"

"I suppose you could leave before Dr. Crane or Mr. Crane wakes up. This is so exciting. I can't wait to see you Niles."

"I'll be there quickly. See you then. Oh and Daphne?"

"Yes Niles?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

0000

Daphne waited by the door, anxious for the sound of his footsteps. Quietly she let him in, and they tiptoed to her room. Without saying a word Niles kissed Daphne, finally free to kiss her without restraint the way he had longed to do for so many years. He opened his eyes briefly just to make sure this was really happening. This beautiful goddess was more stunning than even Venus herself. He gently touched her face, praying that she wouldn't go away. Leaning in to her, she could feel that he was as ready for this as she was. She touched him, and he thought he would faint dead away at the touch of her hand.

"What's wrong Niles? Don't you like it when I touch you?" Daphne asked, concerned.

"Daphne I love it. You don't know how long I have waited for this. I have only dreamed about this… he began to choke up."

"Well you won't have to worry. Daphne won't let anything happen to you." She kissed him reassuringly, knowing how much trust he had in her.

"Open your eyes Niles," she softly commanded. Sensing he was too afraid to disobey, she repeated herself. Nervously he did as she asked.

"Now lift off my nightie."

His eyes widened as he realized what she was asking.

"Go on now. I won't break."

His hands trembling, he reached down to the bottom of the dress and in one fell swoop he lifted the nightgown off of her. Standing before her in her natural beauty was Daphne in ways he had only imagined of seeing.

"My God you're beautiful…" he managed to stammer out.

She smiled knowingly. "Let's see what we can do about you."

She undressed him, with him not really taking his eyes off her. With every article of clothing she removed she stopped to reward him with a slow methodical kiss. Soon they were standing before each other ready to become one.

"Lie down Niles."

"What for?"

She tried not to laugh. "I won't hurt you I promise."

He obeyed and then she slowly climbed on top of him. "Is this legal?" he asked. He had never done this with Maris in all of their years together. She was strictly a missionary woman and he was lucky to receive that.

"Do you trust me Niles?"

"With everything in me."

"Then let's go where I take you."

So she rode him for awhile and he took in the sight and her soft sounds, careful as not to wake anyone. She moved so beautifully, he had never seen anything like this before in his life.

"A little more now," she asked, not really asking but he knew what she meant.

Soon he knew that he'd brought her to the place that they both were hoping for, and then it was her turn, and then they both collapsed next to each other. She started to cover up but bravely he pulled the cover down.

"No Daphne. Please… not yet."

"All right Niles. Whatever you want."

"All I want is whatever I'm feeling right now. Thank you Daphne."

"You don't have to thank me. We're in this together. I just want to make you as happy as you make me," Daphne smiled.

He didn't think that was possible. Right now he was on top of the world and he could stay there forever.

A few hours later Daphne began to panic. "Niles wake up! We fell asleep."

Niles woke up. "Frasier! Dad! They'll know I've been here."

"Let's go. Maybe they're not up yet."

So they quickly got up and they crept out of the room. Daphne went first.

"Morning Daphne," Frasier started. "You can tell Niles he can come out now."

Niles walked out. "Frasier, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh only the sound of the door at one thirty in the morning let me know. Once I made sure it wasn't a prowler I went back to bed and I slept comfortably, knowing that my brother was safe and sound."

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over meself. I can assure you that nothing happened. I won't let anything like this happen…"

Frasier put his hand in the air. "Daphne, I'm not too crazy on the idea of you having overnight guests. But this is my brother. His happiness means everything to me. So if his staying means that the two of you are happy and can spend a little time together well then don't let me stop you."

Daphne ran to hug him. "Thank you Dr. Crane. I won't let you down."

"Just don't hurt my brother, that's all I ask."

"I won't I promise."

And so Daphne and Niles continued their love affair, both sneaking around for awhile until he got things resolved with Mel. They were both very happy, and we all know how things worked out for them. It wasn't easy, but the end love conquered all, Niles got his woman and Niles got his divorce from Mel. They stood by each other and knew that they did find their soul mate. It took two spouses and a fiancée but after all that they knew they were truly meant for each other after all.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night before Daphne and Niles's wedding and Daphne couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Niles and how much she was going to love being his wife. That was partly true; she had other things on her mind as well. They had decided to wait the past two weeks to be intimate with each other and it was driving her crazy. She didn't think she could take it any longer. Tonight she had tried watching tv and it seemed like everyone was making love. Even Ross and Rachel were getting it on and they were a t.v. couple. No, this was not good. She'd tried everything from taking Eddie for a walk to lying in bed reading a book but her mind kept wandering off to one thing- how much she desperately needed the touch of her fiancee.

Daphne even thought she would try yoga to see if that would leave her in a more relaxed state. All that did was leave her even more aware of all of her feelings, which were driving her mad. Two weeks of this were enough to drive a woman crazy. Certainly she could handle one more night.

Daphne picked up the phone. "Niles, it's me."

"Hi my love. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"Everything's great. Why wouldn't it be? Tomorrow I'm getting married to the man UI love and I have everything I ever wanted and who am I kidding… I need you Niles."

"I need you too Daphne."

"No Niles. _I need you."_

Niles took a second to process what she meant. "Daphne… Are you sure? We had agreed to wait and tomorrow night is the big night… I really think that you will regret it if we rush into anything now."

"Niles you don't understand how strongly I feel about this… I can't think about anything else other than being with you. I want to be with you…I need to be with you. If you turn me down I don't think I can take it. Please Niles don't deny me the one thing that comes naturally to the both of us," Daphne pleaded.

Niles couldn't stand to hear her beg. He just had a weakness as far as she was concerned. "Of course Daphne. Anything you want. "

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

00000

Daphne let him in quietly, careful not to disturb anyone. They quickly made their way to her bedroom, checking the living room on their way back making sure every thing was all right. Reassured, they proceeded to her room where they had spent many nights-with Frasier's reluctant blessing- consuming their undying passion for one another. And there they were, after two weeks of waiting, standing in front of each other, looking intensely at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Niles approached Daphne and kissed her passionately. He was hungry for her and she felt it too.

"I've waited so long for this," she murmered in between furious kisses. They normally liked to take their time but tonight they were so eager for each other's touch that they decided to forego the gentle foreplay that normally was par for the course. Instead Niles eagerly lifted off her nightgown, revealing a slim yet womanly body which never ceased to amaze him. Caressing her breast in one hand, he continued to plant kisses down her neck and shoulder causing her to shudder in pleasure. Quickly she removed his tie and undid his shirt buttons and neatly laid his shirt across on her dresser and removed the rest of his clothing and then they lay down. He entered her easily, as she was quite ready for this moment. He moved quickly yet firmly, and she enjoyed every beat of his movements. She sighed quietly as he brought her to her release and then he came to his, and he fell to his side, exhausted.

They knew they didn't have much time before Frasier and Martin woke up, so they lay together for a short while before Niles got up. After all they had a big day ahead of them. Tomorrow they would be man and wife. She had been sleepless tonight but from now on she would be sleepless with the man she loved. And that was a thought she could sleep on.


End file.
